For clumsy you
by AiniTomochan
Summary: A one-shots collection between the mint-haired princess and the antisocial-but-sweet-inside bachelor of the town. Well, what can you say? A tsundere boy with the cheerful girl, it's the most typical kind of love story that you'll ever know.


**Hi guys! My name is Aini (or Ai for short :P ) and this is my very first fanfiction of the Rune Factory 4 game. I've been playing the game for quite a while and honestly I love ALL of the townfolks, especially Dylas and Leon XD So I decided to show my love for them through writing ehehe. English is not my mother-tounged language so if you guys find any mistakes please tell me so that I could improve my skill. Thank you very much *bow down***

**And now, TO THE STORY! *drums effects***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_I. The Diary_**

"Urg" Frey mumbled as she tiredly slipped out of the bed. She sighed softly as she looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. Being the princess of Selphia meant more duties and sleepless nights. And tonight was one of those.

Managing the town, attracting tourists, doing farm works, helping people and fighting against monsters, these were basically what Frey had to do everyday. Too many things to worry about. She couldn't just stay up all night like this. She needed some rest in order to ready for tomorrow's work. Quietly stepped out of the bedroom, the mint-haired girl headed to the kitchen. She wanted some hot chocolate. Maybe it could smoothen her a bit.

As Frey poured the hot liquid into the cup, she enjoyed its sweet, soothing smell. Taking a gulp, she walked to the living room for the soft, pampering sofa. "It's quiet." Frey thought to herself as she took a look around the room. The bookshelf caught her attention. She hadn't readed for such a long time.

Maybe books could help her sleep... Frey stepped towards the self to find some books, and that was when she saw it.

It was a strange book she had never seen before with dark cover. The girl reached for it was she took it off the self. "Oh, a notebook?" Curiously, Frey opened the book and began reading it.

_" **Date...month...year...**,_

_It's been a week since I got back to my human form. This town is peaceful and every townsfolk are nice. Porcoline even took me in and gave me a job. He is a nice guy though he eats all the time. Guess that I will be fine living here in this town."_

_"** Date...month...year...**,_

_Magarret is really kind. She helps me to get used to the work of a waiter. Authur is always absorbed in his work. Such a workaholic! And that pebble-brain dwarf, he keeps getting on my nerves. Someday I will bet the crap out of him I'm sure of that. But put it aside. There has been... um... a weird person. Despite my cold attitude towards people, Frey still smiles at me every time we meet. She keeps talking to me everyday. Why does she do that? There is no point in doing that anyway..."_

_" **Date...month...year...,**_

_Everyone treats me so nicely. They accept me completely, even though I foul-mouthed and none of their relatives. It feels like home... Thank you, everyone. I owe you guys... Um... and Frey... She said she wanted to know more about me... Weird girl... "_

_"** Date...month...year...,**_

_Frey is kind. She helps everyone in the town, even the tourists. Though she's a princess, this girl is extremely modest and friendly. She is also very caring. She worries about the monsters as sometimes I see her brushing and giving them food. This mint-haired princess has such a peaceful aura that makes everyone feels calm around her. Well, including me... I wonder what that is? "_

_" **Date...month...year...,**_

_She is a cheerful girl. Whenever I see her, she always wears such a cute smile on her cherry red lips. Urg! Wait! What am I saying? It's not that I watched her that much or anything!_

_._

_._

_._

_But well, Frey has the brightest, warmest smile I have ever seen... "_

_" **Date...month...year...,**_

_I want to learn more about Frey. Maybe I should spend more time talking to her... "_

_" **Date...month...year...,**_

_The more I get to know about Frey, the more I find her interesting. Her fishing skill is quite amazing, too. This girl... She is addicting... "_

_" **Date...month...year...,**_

_My mind couldn't stop thinking about Frey, even when I sleep. Something is wrong with me... "_

_" **Date...month...year...,**_

_I saw her today in town. There was still that gorgeous smile on her lips. Her eyes were sparkle in joy when she talked to other villagers. And unconsciously, I smiled when I saw that. Such a warm-hearted princess. "_

_" **Date...month...year...,**_

_There was a brat trying to flirt Frey this afternoon in such a disgusting way. He even tried to drag Frey away with him. Something strange went through my heart when I saw it, so I couldn't help but scaring the crap out of him. The brat immediately let go of Frey's hand as she quickly hid behind my back. In that very moment, I couldn't help but feeling a little...happy. "_

_"** Date...month...year...,**_

_I'm falling in love with Frey... "_

_" **Date...month...year...,**_

_She accepted my confession. And we kissed. I can't forget the way her soft, delicated lips touched my rough, trembly ones. As Frey's sweet scent allured me, unconsciously my arms wrapped behind her back as I pulled her into a tight hug. Her lips are sweet and warm, so does her petite body. After Frey broke the kiss for some air, we locked eyes at each other for like an eternity. Emerald to amber eyes. And then she began giggling as I realized my face was turning redder and redder. "You look cute when you're flushed" was what she said to me with those sparkling eyes. Man! I'm so in love with this girl. "_

_" **Date...month...year...,**_

_It's been a long ride and starting from tomorrow, I will stop writing diary. It's time to write OUR own journals._

_._

_._

_._

_Tomorrow is my wedding day with Frey... "_

_._

As the princess readed the last page of the diary, she felt a warm, familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist while the pleasant scent that she knew so well pampered her.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Dylas whispered through her mint hair as Frey relaxedly leant back to his hard, muscular chest.

"Uh huh." she smiled while quickly turned around to plant a light kiss on his lips.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. I'll sing you to sleep, Honey." the tall man said as he picked her up bridal style towards their bedroom.

As Frey's petite body snuggled up to Dylas's, she whispered the three words "I love you" that made Dylas gently smiled, then she fell asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So how was that everyone? :D I hope it's good enough eheheh...**

**Feel free to tell me what you think okay? ;D**


End file.
